Pinklinka Lakshmana
Short Bio . Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs * want a cool dwarven sword. while exploring the dwarf city of kharak rozol we find its pretty abandoned. we discover where there are doors there are tiny five inch doors next to them. Normal dwarf and then a tinier version besides it. continuing we find that this town is not abandoned all the way... there are tiny dwarves that were bred down to pocket size to sort minerals and get through tight places better. There are twenty or so remaining. One is named Little Gimli who might help us get around the monsters that lurk in the shadows. * It seems like little gimli likes to steal and has a substance abuse problem (really into licking toads and eating those mushrooms)... which is why he was willing to talk to a bunch of outsiders.. he raided ajits black leaf stash but was a bit too dwarvish to be sneaky about it. ill try to convince ajit to give little gimli some black leaf if little gimli tells us where all the sweet weaponry is. Sure make there a giant monster in front of weaponry to make this like a test or something. * is still peeved. hanumon is still angry at me to appease him a tiny bit i will try to convince the mountain maiden protector spirit, Arito, to join hanumon. Unfortunately the mounatin is cursed and Arito is captured and locked up deep in her mountain. I will free her! (Probably by the evil monsters demons that scared away the dwarfs or something) Dude! And like as an extra thank you! Because if she does a cool sign in with the monkey man, like can we give her a boom of protection for her mountain she will be so grateful she will give me a bear stead!! ... Thats all i ever wanted ... * down captain fishy and the other dude The angels burnt the whole fish city to the ground. there was a safe underneath the inn with a map that has four places circled near very highly spiritual places. i will check these places out.. luckily for me there is one up north is the direction we are heading. * Must convert the dwarves to love and worship hunamon * -------------------------------------------------------------------TO THE FUTURE--------------------------------------------------------- * Determine and all with the spirits of the woods. I need the temple that used to serve the woods. I need the temple that used to serve the wood spirits Tulsi as a god. I suspect this is in the south of the Mohinder Coast due to the destiny of floral and fauna way. I need to convince Iskender to accompany into the woods, to aid in using prognostication in locating this spiritually important area. * At the Zohar Temple purify the dark side (will eventually learn this through my travel, or Ajeets "How to kill spirits" book) Hopefully this will unify the temple once and for all. Then I can break the two phoenix seals, and go through the tasks through the vault to see if I'm worthy to talk to the great Eagle spirit. Category:PC Instincts # Always have a bird companion # When I'm in a fight its to the death!! # If someone makes fun of the spirits I will hurt them, physically. Traits # Reckless # Driven # Fleet of Foot # Ornery # Keen eye keen mind! Okay, eyes only # Mother? # Zealot Long Term Goals # To create an established religion of celebrating spirits in a way of gods. Game Mechanics Demographics Artha Attributes Skills Wounds Resources - rp22 Property - rp Residental mud bunk 1rp, clothes rp ,Personal effects rp , Travel gear rp, Hunting Bow rp5, Baz rp Relationships - 0rp Reputation - 0rp None Affiliation - 10rp Affiliation - Village Acquired Items none yet! Notes Relationships ($ purchased, © circles, † story) © Kanishka Sen - corrupt local tax collector © Visha Mitter Bhatt - mother Downtime Training Pinklinka Lakshmana Completed Beliefs! Level up! *Where can a gurl get some clothes around here? Better hit up richie mc richerson. DONE *Whaaa they left you in the dust boo? Mmmhmmm this will not do. To church you heathen! There you will find the turth about the things you seek. May have to kill a deacon, don't know until we get there. DONE *Bitch please, you want to storm the church gate by yoself? You better call some back up. Ask (basically everyone until you get your answer) Ajilt if there is a map/blueprints of the church. If so can I have it. (Means of either Fox or maybe killing a deacon, we dont know until we get there.) If no map, make one. DONE -ish *Take the children to the village to rest and shit. DONE *Try to learn more about the Orcs. Where is the love? And how can we exploit that love? DONE *Finish traveling with the stolen children to their new master and chief. Hopefully not that many damage or slaughted, eaten children, but, you never know. *Step two in orc knowledge! Try to find a language book of the orcs. Ask around. Ask Aarons character if there is a translation book... ask him to teach us some basic orc. *for a medium sized eaten bird. Give it to the merchant in exchange for a message to my village/ or find out what happened to them. Try to convert him. Explaining that he would have better rates with the sister village. * Category:PC Category:Shivanath Category:Holism Category:12 Monkeys Category:Monkey's Paw